


Sorry, I'm late

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 82, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was late. Yuta was ALWAYS late. But it was okay, Jaehyun loved him anyway.





	Sorry, I'm late

**Author's Note:**

> Day 82 - Sorry, I'm late  
> Based on [this tumblr post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Jaehyun was normally a patient person. He didn't like to work himself up over nothings, especially since he knew what he was signing up for when he started dating Yuta. 

He knew that Yuta wasn't late intentionally and that most of the time he hit the road in time. It was just that he was so unlucky with traffic all the time, it was nearly impossible for him to be on time. It was like the universe didn't want him to go where he needed to go. 

Just like the very first time they met.

Jaehyun smiled to himself as he remembered the day he first saw the beautiful Japanese boy. 

Their mutual friend Ten was holding a big dinner party when he came back from Thailand and invited this "handsome guy" whom he met on the airport when he was waiting for his plane to take off to his motherland. Turns out, they spent almost four hours talking as both of their planes were delayed and they discovered how alike they were. 

In the end, Ten's new friend came one hour late, because there was an accident right in front of the bus he was on, the second bus broke down underneath him and when he decided to take the subway instead, they started renovating it, and it only worked 'till halfway. In the end his taxi got into a traffic jam but he eventually reached the restaurant.  
The story seemed so unbelievable, the others ended up googling it what was going on in the traffic. Turned out the guy wasn't lying. 

And Yuta just shrugged and said:  
"Told you." 

Jaehyun was the first one to laugh, and he kept on smiling for the rest of the night as he talked with the guy. It wasn't even a question if Yuta was going to be friends with them. 

And now here they were, almost a year later. Jaehyun was waiting in front of the exact same restaurant, waiting for his date, as the others were in, celebrating Ten coming back from Thailand.

Jaehyun looked down at his phone, placing his hand in the pocket of his suit. Then he finally heard the hurried steps that usually indicated his boyfriend's arrival and he turned towards the running figure. 

"Sorry, I'm late" Yuta panted as he stopped in front of Jaehyun, placing his hand on the other's upper arm. 

"It's okay. Breath" Jaehyun laughed as he circled his arm around Yuta's waist, caressing it softly. 

"Haha, funny" Yuta pulled a face but smiled when Jaehyun grinned at him and let the younger kiss him softly before they went into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)
> 
> Thank you for rerading, I hope you liked it! Please, leave a comment after yourself! :)


End file.
